


Two years is a long time (and you left me for both of them)

by Grimbeak



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: An outline sorta, Angst, Dragons, Everyone being stupid but mostly Jay, Half-blind Jay, I am judging myself too, It'll update as I watch the seasons, Jay being stupid, Mind Control, Mind the Tags, Not really an actual story, Pirate Ships, Swearing, These are fucking lego people wtf, These kids really need therapy, To my family I apologize, Trauma, Why Did I Write This?, poor boi, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimbeak/pseuds/Grimbeak
Summary: What if Jay hadn't been on Nadakhan's ship for just two days? What if he thought it was two years?Not an actual story, more like a few bits of actual writing and a lot of ideas for what I think would happen nextATTENTION: On hiatus for a bit, mostly because I have to re-watch season 9 for the next chapter and I really don't want to as it's definitely not one of my favorite seasons. Also, writing a chapter takes up to a day and I don't have that time atm. Won't be abandoning, mostly because I'll feel bad if I do. Hope you understand.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Jay Walker & Zane, Dareth & Jay Walker, Jay Walker & Harumi, Jay/Therapy, Lloyd Garmadon & Harumi, Mr. E & Harumi (Ninjago), Nadakhan & Jay Walker, Ronin & Jay Walker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. Skybound

**Author's Note:**

> Grimbeak these are lego people what are you doing with your life
> 
> Spoilers for season 6 (obviously) and like one or two for season eight&season seven

*K so before I start this I just want y’all to know that I’m judging myself too

*So um ye

***

Cole shrugged the pirate’s hand off his shoulder, which was quickly replaced by two more as they guided him towards the edge of the ship. Upon seeing Lloyd and Nya, he shook his head. “I didn’t find him.” 

The pair seemed to deflate over the news, and as Cole was shoved over to them, Nya hissed, “Did you at least set the poison up?”

Cole paled (well, as much as a ghost _can_ pale), and shook his head. Before he could respond, Nadakhan and a few others appeared. A serpentine, and-

_Shit._

“Jay? You’re OK- wait, what happened to your eye?” Lloyd’s voice rings out from behind Cole, but the ghost is frozen, staring at his friend. 

Jay looks terrible, scars running up and down his arms, an eye patch covering his left eye. His remaining one is wild, searching, and he seems… shocked. Pun not intended. 

Scars?

It’s been two days. How would he have scars? They weren’t there before, Cole knows that, and Jay’s not wearing his ninja outfit, Cole realized. He’s wearing- something that looks oddly like what the pirates are dressed in.

Did he-

“You’re here,” Jay says blankly, stunned. His voice sounds- different, and he’s slightly taller, Cole realizes.

_What the fuck?_

“Yeah, buddy. We told you that we’d come for you, didn’t we?” After Lloyd finished talking, he lunged forward, knocking some pirates off of him and grabbing Jay’s arm. The lightning master flinched, yanking his arm out of the green ninja’s grasp, and-

Looked up at Nadakhan, before stepping back.

The Djinn smiled. 

Lloyd paled, stepping back, hardly noticing the pirates hauling him back. “Jay, what- you didn’t- You _joined_ them?”

Jay looked at the ground, obviously uncomfortable as his voice softened. “Time passes quicker up here,” he said quietly, and Cole’s heart dropped. Jay looked up, a saddened look on his face. “I last saw you two years ago.”

And the world stopped. 

***

*hahahhhaaiwghiahg what the fuck is this

*they’re lego people ahhhhhhhhhh

*So basically this is gonna have a few bits of actual written stuff, I’ll add chapters as I watch the seasons, and y’all can write it if you want with the notes Ima give for what I think would happen next. 

*They’re legos Grimbeak what are you doing with your life.

*It hasn’t been two years, actually, it’s been the same amount of time as it always had been. Two days. But Nadakahn made Clancee or someone (idk, i’m not writing this) wish that Jay would think it had been two years, and his body/mind physically and mentally changed to adapt to that. 

*Basically, from his point of view, the ninja never came for him, and he eventually gave up hope after a year, joining the crew of Misfortune’s Keep. He lost his entire eye during the Scrap and Tap bc we like angst here, and has dozens of other scars from things. His mental state… isn’t great, thanks to the (he thinks) two years of abuse from the crew. 

*Soooo what happens next? Well i’ll try to figure this out as I write these chunks, n’ I’ll try to keep events in order even tho I watched this season like a week ago (I watched like the next 3 within the last week do you really think I remember everything). 

*(Also Lloyd sweetie ish ok your friends aren’t dead they’re just in another realm don’t cry plz)

*Instead of getting yeeted into the sword, Cole&Lloyd are just captured, during which they talk with Jay (he still hasn’t made his final wish, and he thinks it was because Nadakhan told him that he didn’t have to), and Nya gets away. 

*What happened to your eye, asks Lloyd. It got ripped out lmao, says Jay. Why the fuck are you still with the ppl who ripped out your eye, says Lloyd, being sensible. You literally left me for two years, says Jay. Bullshit, says Cole&Lloyd.

*They argue like that for a while. 

*Meanwhile, Nya is being a badass like usual, gets to the island and finds Echo Zane (wait since everyone except for Nya n Jay forgot it happened… is Echo Zane still on the island??? Poor boi.), repairs him, questions her existence (as you do) n does some other stuff. Idk. Doesn’t get the traveler’s tea. 

*Jay eavesdrops on the crew’s talking or whatever, idk, figures out that “hey, my ex-friends weren’t bullshitting me, it hasn’t been two years, what the fuck”, steals a key, gets Cole&Lloyd out of there.

*Unsurprisingly, they get caught, Cole&Lloyd are yeeted into the sword, Jay escapes (barely), and flies off on his dragon to get to Ninjago. 

*His dragon looks horrible, by the way, it has holes in it’s wings and basically crashes into Dareth’s place, who is very concerned for his ninja??? who looks older??? and acts older??? and seems to be very hurt??? oh dear???

*Ninjago’s still turning into Hole City, btw, and now Dareth has a slightly-older-and-weirder-friend-over-who- _won’t-stop-flinching-_ whenever-Dareth-moves. 

*Back to Nya, who is kinda busy fighting a fuckton of pirates off. She gets captured, Echo Zane decides to go find that friend she was always talking about. 

*Jay rests for a day or two because honestly _he deserves it,_ and also he looks like he’s going to pass out if he moves more than five feet. Meanwhile, Dareth goes around and collects people (Ronin, oh hi Echo Zane, Skylor, Captain Soto, and that police guy) to take down Nadakhan’s ship. 

*Jay has trouble around Ronin, and avoids him like the plague. Expected by Ronin, but the rest of the ‘Ninja Replacements’ (Dang, Jay, you really called them that? Ouch.) are worried about this. Why is our good boi so scared and unhappy??? Why does he have an eye patch??? This is very concerning. 

*Also around Soto. For obvious reasons. Pirates, grr.

*Nadakhan’s probably going to try and marry Nya, Jay says. How do you know that??? asks everyone else. Oh I was on his ship for two years, says Jay.

*??? Wdym two years??? It was two days???? 

*Long story, says Jay. Very long. No time to explain. Now, how would we get up there?

*Skylor says, “we could use the bounty-” 

*NOPE, says Jay, very fucking quickly. No ships. Please. Neither sky or water ships. Do not like ships. Not anymore.

*Everyone is getting more and more concerned every few seconds, but goes along with it bc why not. We’ll just use a floating island… thing. 

*The two pirates spying still happens, Jay goes after them while the others are waiting on this chunk of island, nearly has his dragon kill them before Ronin calls him back.

*Why do you have blood on your face? asks everyone. It’s gatorade, says Jay, who is a terrible liar. 

*Anyway they hop up onto the island, Jay gets to Nya who gives him the sword, bla bla bla canon events happen except for Jay who is more traumatized, stabs himself with the sword instead of letting Echo Zane or anyone do it bc that seems like a good idea. Also how would he know if he can trust ppl? He hasn’t been to Ninjago in (from his pov) two years. Better just stab himself.

*Skylor does not think this a good idea, Jay stabs himself anyway, and poofs himself into the sword. Ow.

*Gets the others out, Zane, Kai, Wu, and Misako are all very confused about Jay who is now a li’l bit older and also very fucking traumatized. 

*Brief explanation, they really don’t have time, Jay gets a few hugs bc he needs them. 

*They break up the wedding, Nadakhan’s pissed, pretty much canon events happen until Nya gets hit with the venom. Jay makes his wish. It isn’t to wish that this all had never happened, maybe to make it so that Nadakhan and his work can’t hurt anyone ever again??? Idk??? I’m not writing this, you figure it out. 

*No one forgets, but Ninjago gets pulled back into the ground, and Nadakhan and the other pirates are pulled back into their realms or something. 

*Explanation times. Jay is still having trouble with the fact that his two years of torture and abuse never actually happened, and this is where the series lets off. Not this time, though.

*Well I mean Nadakhan n the others are gone, but Jay and the others still have to deal with stuff. 

*I don’t think Jay and Nya will get back together in this AU? I mean, he literally hasn’t seen her for what feels like two years, and, well, he’s not great with being near anyone now. They might try it, for a couple weeks, see if they can help each other, but eventually decide to stay friends, as Jay tries to recover his mental health. 

*Jay takes a break from being a ninja after a rough couple months of trying to get with the team again, they all agree he needs it. 

*Some highlights of those few months when Jay tries to still be a ninja:

*He can barely sleep on the bounty, and eventually just sleeps outside of wherever they landed for the night. 

*There’s a bad storm one night, Cole and Kai wake up to go get food or something, find Jay huddled in the hallway between their rooms in the middle of a panic attack. Do their best to calm him down. 

*Jay tries to use his lightning again, can’t control it and is… kinda scared of it. Also of his dragon, which he was only using before because it was a life-or-death situation. Uses katanas, which is essentially what the crew of Misfortune's Keep allowed him to fight with. 

*Zane makes him a tech… thing to have over his missing eye, which is basically a heat tracker that helps him see with that… eyehole. Thing.

*It hurts everyone’s hearts how Jay now flinches at basically everything, and is better than most of them at fighting with weapons. 

*There’s a lot of media reports about speculations of what happened to Jay, who finds them… very uncomfortable. Also triggering. 

*They eventually all agree (Jay included) that Jay needs to take a break from being a ninja, try to recover and stuff. 

*He tries to live with his (well, adoptive,) parents, first, who do their best. Jay’s just not used to physical affection that doesn’t hurt, though, and feels weird on the ground. Eventually, he leaves them (with their best wishes) and disappears off the map for a while. 

*He feels weird on the ground, but also can’t be in the sky due to pretty much all his trauma happening up there. So… that’s an issue. 

*He gets like a house or something from his bio dad’s money, pretty much just invents all the time. Uses his lightning as little as possible. Basically makes a fuckton of vehicles, and occasionally some weapons. 

*Meanwhile, the ninja are… doing their best. Trying to figure out how to survive without their living joke machine, and eventually figure it out. Tries to give Jay some space to let him figure himself out.

*After a while, when there are attacks, someone else gets there first.

*It’s Jay, who did you think it was gonna be? As soon as the ninja arrive, he’s already there, usually in the middle of fighting the enemy and occasionally has already won. They help him out.

*He doesn’t wear the ninja outfit, more like… idk. Something, but the most important thing is that there’s like a t-shirt with front pockets and a hood. His arm scars are visible.

*So that happens for a while

*Oop I gotta write some actual story here:

“If he’s going to just- _show up,_ with all his fancy gear and shit, then why doesn’t he just fucking _come back,”_ Kai snarled, pacing around the room. The others were quiet, watching the fire ninja rage.

Misako sighed, placing a hand on Kai’s shoulder. “He’s doing his best. It’s hard for him to be a ninja, but it’s even harder for him to stop fighting. The best you can do is be there for him when he needs you, and fight alongside him if necessary. He’ll come back if he wants to, I promise you that.”

“Will he even _want to?_ I mean, he looked like shit when you guys got to him, didn’t he?” Lloyd and Cole nodded, looking uncomfortable. “Who’s to say that he’ll even come back? What if he just-” Kai’s voice broke- “doesn’t become a ninja again?”

*Well that was angsty

*Kai calm down your boi is doing his best ok 

*So Jay goes and does his vigilante thing for a while, skip ahead to next season which is gonna be the next chapter.

*I’m essentially making this bc I had ideas for the little ideas and I didn’t actually want to write the story

*I’m being forced to stop and eat since it’s 2 Pm and I haven’t eaten yet brb

*k I’m back

*Anyway please write this if you want to… I kinda wanna read it but I’m busy with some other stuff rn including the two fanfics that I’m working on

*These are fucking lego people what I am doing. 

*Comment some ideas/questions about Jay during this, I’ll try to answer them if I can. Please. It’s fun for me to answer things. I’m very bored.

*Course, this is gonna be a while until I actually post this

*Unless I do it right now

*Hmmmmmmm

*Ight ima do it rn see y’all soon

*At least I have a good excuse for when my mum/sibling asks me why I wrote this- I haven’t eaten for like a lot of hours

*Also I like lego people a bit too much

*Anyway this’ll update soonish with the notes of how the next season would go with Jay, but not tomorrow bc I have to start writing the Midoriya chapter of my mha fic tomorrow 

*Maybe on Tuesday I’ll try for Tuesday but it probably won’t be Tuesday.

*Im saying that Jay doin his vigilante thing happens for about a year, and the next season starts around two years after that, so we'll see how Jay's doing when the Hands of Time show up. 

*I just wrote 17 pages about lego people smh


	2. The hands of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy spooky day bitches

*hEY

*told you it wasn’t gonna be Tuesday

*i’m totally not rewatching this season as I’m writing this just so I can remember what happens haha nooooo *quietly hides tablet*

*Anyway

*The ninja have pretty much accepted that Jay’s not coming back by now, but he still hangs out with them occasionally. He doesn’t really make jokes and when he does they’re… quite dark. One time at dinner Kai threatens to stab Cole with a spoon and Jay’s like “y’know being stabbed with a spoon hurts surprisingly a lot” 

*hahaha how would you know that Jay-

*oh

*oh jay 

*he gets some awkward looks for that one

*Moving on

*Ima say that in this AU this season happens 2/3 years after the last one, so Jay’s had plenty of time to do his vigilante thing. The ninja have their new floating island base (how does that work? Did they just ask Nadakahn to leave one up and he was like “ight alright”), and Jay has one too. Just like very far away. Over the stormy area that they get to in the Sons of Garmadon season. He’s OK on floating things as long as they don’t move, which is why he’s kinda just vibing on his island now. Makin things and stuff. Lots of vehicles, sometimes he just randomly drops them on the ninja’s doorstep like “hey so i haven’t seen you for six months here have presents”. 

*off-topic but i want to read an AU where jay gets possessed instead of lloyd in season five. Is there one like that? I’m sure there is but i don’t want to go looking for it because of the utter self-resentment i feel when looking at fics for things that aren’t human (so when i have to write actual words for this story instead of ideas i just sit there for like 30 minutes feeling ashamed). So if anyone knows one that’s like that could you plz give it to me in the comments? thx love you

*In canon Jay’s such a drama queen this season I love him. Also Acronix. Complete dramatic babies. You smash that candy, Acronix. Smash it good. 

*anyWAY

*I’m not sure if this is addressed in Day of the Departed (haven’t seen that for years, also it’s not on the probably-illegal website I’m using to watch this) but do they just… forget about their dragons this season??? And the next ones??? “how are we gonna get there without the bounty” bitch you have magic dragons made of your own energy but sure just fucking walk that’s smart

*oK i keep getting off track soRRY 

*the Wu-and-Acronix fight happens, the blip forward in time happens. Jay’s dealt with so much shit the past few years that he’s kinda just like “well that was weird” and moves the fuck on. 

*The ninja help Wu, beat (no they don’t) Acronix, bla bla bla. Wu tells them the tale of Krux&Acronix, they start to put away stuff, bla bla bla.

*They watch the attack going on, wonder if they should get Jay before deciding that he would probably already be there and leave to go help. 

*Meanwhile, Jay looks at the tv, is basically like “well that looks bad” and proceeds to do nothing bc he’s busy atm. Making things. Very busy. Totally busy and not taking a nap or anything nopeeeee.

*Ninja show up, Jay isn’t there (duh), basically the regular fight happens (except for scattering the snakes bc Jay isn’t there to help (asshole), instead Kai&Nya probably make boiling water so snakies can’t become big snek boi), Borg gets kidnapped, Zane is knocked out, etc. 

*Meanwhile Krux&Acronix are being evil bois. Did Krux actually explain why he had a giant door to the sewers or was Acronix just standing there like “...yep. that’s a door alright” after it opened? 

*Kai goes to the museum to find the helmet’s origin, Lloyd attempts to talk to Wu and Nya&Cole try to fix Zane. Meanwhile Jay’s just kinda vibin. I feel like he’s on good terms with Ronin, who brings him spare parts to make things and also food every two days or so. In return, Jay usually gives him a vehicle or a few weapons to sell. A good mutual agreement. 

*Acronix and Krux are being evil bois who now have two evil snek bois and one evil snek gorl. Cole&Nya figure out that the blurry thing was Acronix, who ‘Dr. Saunders’ is working with and that Kai’s walking into a shithole. Poor Kai. 

*Nya drops Cole off to fight sneks along the way, he fails as in canon and ppl are kidnapped. I mean, he did his best. Lefty and Righty just don’t like him that much yet. 

*Krux loses his fake mustache as he tries to get Kai to leave (a shame, really, it was a nice mustache), and they fight. Canon events happen except for the fact that Jay isn’t there.

*I’m aging one day every hour or so, says Wu. Elsewhere, Jay feels a strange sense of challenge. He has a sudden thought of “bitch i aged two years in two days you really want pity” 

*There’s a knock on the door of Jay’s workshop and he’s like “go away Ronin I just saw you like an hour ago”

*It’s not Ronin

*They’re taking all the builders, Cole says at Samurai X’s cave. 

*Everyone has a moment of “oh shit we have a friend who is a builder”. 

*Kai n Cole go to Jay’s place while Nya stays behind to help fix Zane. Meanwhile, Lloyd has his crisis.

*Jay’s place is ransacked, everything tossed over (although that might just be normal) and a lot of the vehicles and weapons missing. There are a few peices of snek armor and a few stray sneks, but no Jay.

*They find a note that says in big fancy handwriting (not cursive, do you honestly think Jay knows how to write/read in cursive) that says “Gone out”. In the bottom right corner, there’s a crude drawing of a snake with the word “bad” and an arrow pointing to it.

*...I’m not sure if he got captured or managed to get away, says Cole upon seeing the note. Kai agrees. They head back to their own island to have anger issues and watch Lloyd have a crisis. 

*Kai thinks about what Krux told him, Cole breaks things, and then they head inside to hear Lloyd’s plan, ignore him, and run off. Lloyd has another crisis while Kai and Cole get to the city.

*Sneks are stealing metal. Bad sneks. Nya fights off sneks and takes Zane, who is feeling very “yellow seventeen newspaper”. 

*The trio fights sneks, Operation Blackout commences, and Lloyd talks to his mum and Wu before getting to the generator. 

*They all fight sneks for a bit b4 trying to get the generator working, Zane uses his power and is shut down before it can finish. A conveniently placed-and-timed bolt of lightning comes out of nowhere and finishes charging it, stealing all the armor and knocking out the snakes.

*...I guess Jay didn’t get captured, they say. They return the power and see that sneks are being mean at the amusement park. Up in the air in a jet-thing, looking a bit bruised up, Jay watches it. Has canon moment of “oh shit the junkyard has lots of metal too” and goes there. 

*The amusement part happens, canon events proceed since… well, Jay wasn’t there in canon either. At least that makes my job easier. Jay shows up at the junkyard, fights sneks, his mum is still taken. He’s apparently the only one who remembers he can make a fucking dragon. Still can’t manage to, thanks to anxiety. The new timeblade arrives, Jay’s… well, he hasn’t exactly figured things out since no one’s actually told him what’s going on, he just knows that “welp there was a big temporal shift somewhere out there in the direction where they took mum… guess i’ll go find that while i’m looking for her”

*The ninja go looking for the timeblade, see Jay’s mum, wonders where the fuck Jay is and if he actually knows she’s gone. Canon fight happens until Jay shows up on a nicer bike than the one in canon (hey, he’s learned to make very nice things out of scrap metal in his years alone) with his dad. Still goes very fast, although he can control it. Rescues his mum and grabs the timeblade to be spiteful. Says he’ll meet them back at the temple, and drives off with his mum and the timeblade. He slows the sneks though, first, to make sure the ninja can get away. Then canon events happen, said ninja get away with Jay’s dad. 

*Jay, ah

*He doesn’t meet them back at the temple. Misako does have the timeblade, however, and she says he gave it to her. She gave him a basic rundown of what’s going on, and he saw Wu and immediately left after she finished her explanation. 

*RIP Mister Cuddlywomp. You will be missed. 

*Nya googles “where samurai x suit” while Kai has a crisis. Lloyd boasts to a sleeping Wu. Canon things. 

*Blunck and Raggmunk lie terribly. Also they have literally no idea who Jay is: “there was another guy??? might’ve been a ninja, we don’t know??? he kinda stole the timeblade- no, wait, shit, ummmmmmm he totally didn’t steal the timeblade we just… misplaced it. yeah.” 

*Canon events proceed to happen except without Jay, as usual. Sneks attack, Wu has an ‘oh shit’ moment after seeing the symbol on the helmet, Lloyd&Kai remember “oh hey we have magic dragon powers”, etc. The Bounty is taken down, they aren’t happy about that. Well, Jay probably is, but he’s not there. 

*Lloyd falls off his dragon, Kai goes to rescue him on his dragon, wastes time fighting sneks which was kinda unnecessary, gee i wonder why lloyd is so far away now you heccen dumbass.

*Swiggle swaggle Samurai X shows up to battle. Naturally, they all think it’s Jay. Nya’s still not happy about it though.

*Spoiler alert: It’s not Jay. 

*Not-Jay gets hit with a spiky rock… thing, gets knocked to the ground, everyone is very distressed about this bc they think it’s Jay and holy-shit-did-he-just-die. Nya realizes no, he did not die, they go on thinking it’s Jay.

*Timeblades are stolen, Wu is stolen, everyone is having a bad day. Well, except for the sneks and evil bois. 

*Kai has some m e m o r i e s, this is t r a u m a time. 

*Honestly the next few episodes are just Kai having a crisis so just assume that he’s in stressed-out-mode this entire time. 

*They’ll look for Wu and the time blades, Lloyd gets a new ride, Misako reveals that Wu is aging rapidly. Like Jay, they think. Elsewhere, Jay still feels challenged. 

*Kai and Nya do not go to look for Wu and the time blades. Lloyd refuses juice from Zane. How could he? It’s juice. Juice! Juice is good!

*Kai and Nya have the canon talk, Kai hits things and makes them work, then hits them again and they break. Pity.

*Nya heads to the cave, where she fights Samurai X. Pretty much thinks it’s Jay the entire time, still is a bit pissed though. It is not Jay. Not-Jay allows her to think it’s Jay, for fun. Again elsewhere, Jay feels lied about. These feelings are not nice.

*Lloyd and Cole break things at the museum, Zane is very distressed about them breaking things. Poor boy. Meanwhile, Kai is still having his usual crisis as he realizes his parents are alive and possibly (spoiler alert: they’re not) evil. Goes to see Skylor, who can sympathize. Nya shows up. Talks happen. Noodles are (not) eaten.

*Meanwhile, Cole is beating up good sneks. Poor good sneks. Lloyd telling him to ‘stop fucking assualting the good sneks’. Good sneks give them info, canon events except (as usual, I should really stop mentioning it at this point) Jay isn’t there.

*Nya&Kai are with the others now, Lloyd tells them to find Krux and Acronix. They are going to ignore him. Zane has to find Borg, and Cole has to go free the prisoners. 

*In Wu’s hallucination/dream, when he’s in the swamp and ppl are blaming him, Jay’s face is there too, saying that Wu abandoned him on Misfortune’s Keep. That doesn’t emotionally destroy Wu at all. 

*Canon events happen with all of them, except for Cole. He gets up to the roof without getting caught (somehow), and is trying to figure out how to get into the building when Jay falls down from out of nowhere and smashes through the skylight.

*That works.

*Hey, at least Cole has a way down now. And no one’s noticed the shattered glass… yet.

*Cole asks wtf is Jay doing there, Jay responds that he’s been there for days, tracking and scouting. It was boring. He slipped, thus falling through the roof. He has glass sticking out of him. Can he remove the glass sticking out of him now, please?

*...Seems logical, says Cole. 

*Karlof gives hugs. No one likes his hugs. Karlof is sad now.

*People start making a ladder, Cole&Jay do catching up. Jay’s pretty sure he knows the locations of both Borg and Wu. This is good news. He also is pretty sure that the people who are making the armor for bad sneks are Nya&Kai’s parents. This is not good news. 

*The guards outside realize, ‘hey, we’re covered in shattered glass,’ and assume (rightfully) that something is wrong. Bust in, Cole&Jay do their best to hold them off.

*The prisoners escape through the doors, Jay (unfortunately) doesn’t have any vehicles or weapons on him right now. Why not? Asks Cole. It’s very hard to store electric bikes and weapons on the ceiling of a swamp-sewer-dome, says Jay. This makes sense. 

*More guards come. Oh dear. Kai&Nya have the we’re-you’re-parents-and-we’re-not-evil-fight.

*Off-topic, was using the your-parents-aren’t-actually-dead-trope really necessary? Like, they kinda just disappeared after season seven. It was necessary to the plot of this season, but like… is it just a thing for parents never to be dead in fantasy stories these are lego people i’m overthinking lego people oh my god

*Zane stops having his crisis after Lloyd shows up, they are surprised to see Jay with Cole. Obviously. Like, they’ve seen him multiple times in the last month- that’s a record. Seriously, in this AU sometimes they don’t talk to him for m o n t h s. 

*Kai&Nya get kidnapped to find the reversal blade, as you do. So do their parents. Yay.

*Meanwhile, the four ninja (three ninja and one vigilante, interrupts Jay, breaking the fourth wall. Sorry, Jay.) are fighting and also losing. Zane makes an ice dome like in canon, they all want to get the fuck out of there but nope Borg is here gotta save him. 

*They get disguised as in canon. Unlike canon, Jay isn’t a fucking idiot and doesn’t expose them. They do, however, get caught, for reasons unknown by me because I am not writing this. 

*Samurai X shows up to save their asses. Everyone except for Jay has a moment of “wait you’re not samurai x????? but you have to be!” 

*Jay is confused about why they thought this. He is clearly not Samurai X. 

*Meanwhile canon events are happening to Kai and Nya bla bla bla boiling sea bla bla bla fusion dragon (they said in canon that hadn’t been done before. ??? in season six Jay&Nya’s dragon??? I mean ig they all forgot that happened so like… i’m overthinking this again aren’t i) bla bla bla rock monsters. 

*Fighting, lots of fighting. Canon events, except Jay is more of a badass. Also more traumatized, but hey, whatever. We ain’t goin into that this season. 

*Kai, Nya, and Wu go into the portal with the Iron Doom. Probably not a good idea, but no one’s complaining. Actually, everyone is. 

*Kai, Nya, and Wu go and do their long-ass fight thing. Whatever. This ain’t about them. Lloyd, Zane, Cole, and Jay have questions, Maya and Ray (the parents) do their best to answer them. Maya explains the reversal blade is the only thing that can undo the effects on Wu.

*Reversal blade.

*Undo things. Like past trauma.

*Everyone (I say everyone, it’s really just Zane, Cole, and Lloyd) looks not-so-subtly at Jay, thinking that they could reverse his trauma and get their bestie back. Jay is not thinking this. He is, in fact, thinking about how fucking stupid Nya and Kai are for jumping into a random portal. Jay does not put things together well, even now. 

*They all just kinda… stand there while Kai and Nya do their thing. Current Ninjago turns into Sucky Ninjago, because of time things. Technology does not exist. Zane is down. Things are not good. 

*Things get better. Zane is back after… what, an hour? Idk. This entire season is all about time and yet I cannot discern exactly when something happens. Technology returns. Hooray. Ray is still dying after being hit by a time punch (oh yeah, that happened), though, so that kind of ruins the mood a bit. 

*Samurai X still does not tell Jay their identity. Jay finds this annoying.

*Kai and Nya get yeeted back into reality, they reveal that Wu is kinda… not here atm, ppl are sad. They manage to fix Ray, and Llloyd is the new leader.

*Oh fuck I have an idea of what to write here hold on it’s actual writings wow:

“We have to hide the time blade again, somewhere it can never be found,” Lloyd said, staring at the weapon in his hand.

“Wait.” Cole’s voice surprised Jay, and he looked up to see the earth ninja staring at him. “It can reverse things, right? So…”

“...It could reverse what happened to Jay,” Nya said with a look of dawning realization on her face. The rest of the team looked at him, and Jay’s gaze flitted around the group. 

Maya stepped forward, placing her hand gently on his shoulder while giving him a concerned look. “You’ve been hurt… haven’t you?” 

Jay shrugged her hand off his shoulder, giving her a weak smile in return. He looked to his friends, face serious. “No.”

“No?!” Kai blurted out, staring open-mouthed at the blue vigilante. “What do you mean, _no?”_

Jay sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “Look. I appreciate the gesture, but…” He took a longing look at the time blade, then returned his gaze to the rest of the group. “If I hadn’t spent two years in that hell, then I don’t know if any of us would be here right now. It’s better just to hide it so no one can use it for the wrong purposes again.” 

Cole blinked, but before he could say anything, Lloyd stepped forward. “As new master of this team, I respect your decision.” He offered the hand that wasn’t holding the weapon forward. “Do you want to come hide it with us, at least so you know where it is for emergencies?”

Jay hesitated, then shook his head. “Better not. Might get tempted,” he smiled. He paused, thinking. “But, since my shop kinda did get destroyed… I can stay with you guys for a while. If that’s OK-”

“Of course it’s OK!” Kai clapped him on the back, moving in for a hug. “You’ll always be welcome with us, Jay. Ninja or vigilante.”

*And that concludes this season

*Honestly nothing really changed much except for a few scenes where Jay was actually important, next season should change more bc it gives me room for opportunities. 

*I hate how I’m doing this instead of actually writing my mha fics, but honestly I like this series. It’s fun. Also I don’t actually have to write anything. 

*Again, is there a fic where Morro gets Jay instead of Lloyd to possess? I’m sure there’s one out there, but I don’t want to go looking for it because of the utter shame I would feel. If you can recommend one to me, thanks, lovelies 

*Comment your ideas for seasons, etc, just comment in general. I like comments. I get bored. 

*See you next chapter, lovelies. adios!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire season was just everyone having a crisis 24/7
> 
> Next update will be out by idk, maybe within the first few weeks of November


	3. The Sons of Garmadon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for getting this out so late. Please do not hate me- just enjoy the 7k+ words that I made

* _ pads unhappily in _ there are no fics where jay gets possessed instead of lloyd in season five  _ quietly adds it to fics-to-write list  _

*Again, I’m re-watching this season as I write this bcuz I watched it like a month ago and I just binge-watched the last 20 episodes of season 11 and all of season 12 last night, so I’m still reeling from that

*Wu’s been gone a year, as in canon. Were there always emperors and empresses of Ninjago, or did they just show up one day during the past year and everyone went “ah well guess they rule us now”? Because that sounds vaguely evil. 

*Haven’t watched the movie yet. Have just realized that I can now, because it’s on the probably-illegal site I’m using to watch and re-watch this show. Season 13 is not on it yet. Will do that. ((later note- a month after I started this doc. Have watched movie. Was good. Have not watched season 13 yet.))

*Back on track. Wu’s still been gone a year, Jay searched with the others for about five months before going like “fuck this” and wandering off to search on his own. The rest of the ninja haven’t seen him for about seven months. Everyone’s designs are the new movie ones (or, rather, the new ones), even Jay who now has his floof hair. Although he’s still doing his ‘spiteful badass’ look. 

*Maybe if the writing career doesn’t work out, I could just call myself a ninja and jump off roofs all the time and probably die. Would be fun. I’ll consider it. 

*First time I watched this season, when I was li'l, I thought that the people in the first episode were just the ninjas in weird costumes. They were not. They still look cool, though. 

*Also Lloyd’s new voice nearly gave me a heart attack the first time I watched it. Like boi why do you sound like that. 

*Was considering having Jay be one of the people in masks, but nah, he comes in later. He’s not that much of a fucking idiot. 

*Yes he is.

*Was also thinking about having Jay show up to help Lloyd get the first mask, but due to the fact that fucks up basically the entire season, nope. 

*Nya beats up people, Cole yells at people, Kai and Zane fight the Mechanic. They get called to… wherever they meet up in canon, Jay isn’t there. No one’s seen him for seven months. That would be worrying, but considering it’s Jay in this AU, it’s really not. Lloyd’s voice is different. They find this concerning. 

*I’m gonna change a lot of things this season because I want to and I will. Hah. 

*Lloyd and the other random guy explains ab the mask, the ninja go to protect the royal family from the possible attack. Also like, I get the royal family wanted to be private, but like… they should’ve been mentioned before???

*They get invited into the palace, enter Lloyd’s crush. Jay isn’t there, obviously. Nya’s fuckin sassy. 

*Also like… I’m pretty sure they say this in the next season or so, but??? The ninja are teenagers? Apparently? Like??? Damn did Wu just start training them when they were eight or did all the disasters just take place in one  _ really  _ long year??? Cuz like damn. That’s a lot of PTSD that went untreated. Poor babies. 

*Lloyd basically ignores Harumi’s privacy by staring at her while she’s doing her makeup. Dude, I know you grew up and got horny, but damn. Give the girl a little space. Creepy. 

*We see the mask of deception, nighttime walks on roofs happen. 

*Lloyd thinks his crush got kidnapped.

*She did not. 

*Lloyd chases the ‘kidnapper’, finds out it’s Harumi. Goes on date with Harumi. Later denies it’s a date. Everyone knows it was a date. Except for Harumi. Harumi knows it wasn’t a date. Bitch. 

*They still don’t know who Samurai X is. Dumbasses. 

*Lloyd has dramatic moment of ‘my crush isn’t allowed to like me’.

*Ultra Violet is a lesbian and no one can convince me otherwise. 

*Mailman is attacked. He also knows he’s in a show. Worrying.

*Hutchins is sus. 

*The palace starts to explode. The palace proceeds to explode.

*Elsewhere, Jay watches the palace explode on tv and is like ‘tf they doing’.

*Hutchins is no longer sus. Ultra Violet fights people. Lots of people fight people. The royal family and everyone else in the palace dies, except for Harumi, the sons of Garmadon, and the ninja. Mr. E uses the mask of vengeance, etc. Shit goes down. Lloyd gets the mask. Lloyd loses the mask. Technically, Harumi purposely drops the mask because she’s an evil bitch. 

*They get away on the bounty. The bounty is old and kind of sucks now. Lloyd and the bitch pick up the other ninja, and fly off. Harumi’s parents are dead (again). 

*Instead of flying out to some random rocks in literally nowhere, the ninja head to Jay’s place after fixing the bounty a bit. Even if he’s not home, he did once say that they would be welcome as long as they didn’t try to touch a lot of his stuff. 

*Here, have some actual writing instead of the tumblr shitpost style:

“Are you… sure that your friend will be home?” Harumi seemed nervous, glancing around at the mist-shrouded island as a lightning storm crackled below them.

Lloyd hesitated, glancing at the former princess. “Not really. I haven’t seen him for a while, but even if he’s not here, we should be able to take cover inside.” He rapped on the door, listening for an answer.

There was one in less than a second, annoyed shouting coming from inside. “For the last fucking time, Ronin, I don’t need anymore-” Jay swung the door open, and paused at the sight of the ninja and princess. “Oh.”

“Hi,” Lloyd said dumbly, and Jay’s eyes (well…  _ eye  _ and heat-sensing thing, really) widened. “This is Harumi,” the green ninja said, and the white-haired girl awkwardly waved. “We need a place to stay for a while.”

Jay seemed to finally find his voice. “Princess Harumi?” The girl nodded, and the vigilante’s face darkened. “I’m sorry to hear about your parents. Losing people who raised you is always hard.”

“I’m alright,” Harumi managed, and Jay frowned.

Before Lloyd could figure out why, the former ninja gestured inside. “Well, come on, then. Sons of Garmadon after you, I presume?” Lloyd nodded, and Jay continued. “They’re not gonna find you here. Promise,” he added after seeing Harumi’s doubtful face. “How’d you guys even get here?”

“Bounty,” Lloyd supplied, and Jay narrowed his eye. “Don’t worry, you won’t have to see it.”

Jay exhaled, uneasiness disappearing from his face. “Get in, then.”

Lloyd nodded, leading Harumi inside, and he could hear Jay whispering to the others. “His  _ voice.”  _

“I know, Jay.”

“It’s all…  _ weird.”  _

“We know, Jay. Can you just let us in?”

“I can hear you, you know,” Lloyd announced, and Harumi giggled.

*So that happens, they explain what’s going on to Jay and everything. He wants to help, if there’s anything to help with. He’s just kinda… spent the last seven months searching alone for Wu, so this is a nice change. 

*They split, as in canon. Nya and Harumi work on the bounty, Zane, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd go to  Mistak é’s tea shop.

*I’m totally not making this particular note after abandoning this doc for about a month haha nopeeeeeeee

*Uhhh sorry bout that. Lost motivation for a bit, beat myself up over it, binged the rest of the season yesterday out of spite. Here we go. 

*Anyway

*Jay’s island is just above Dead Man’s Squall, btw. Knew I was thinking of an actual storm when I wrote that bit.

*So anyway, they get the tea of truth, Cole&Zane go to talk to the guy while Jay and Lloyd are forced to hear old creepy legends about dead people. 

*Bla bla bla talking ab dragons, Oni, and old dead people. Fun. Evil Garmadon might come back, that’s some possible trauma moving forward. Nice.

*Meanwhile, Zane and Cole do their Thing. The Thing is important. They have terrible disguises, but it somehow works. For a little bit. 

*Also, R.I.P Kirby Morrow. You were amazing, dude. It won’t be the same without you.

*The Thing no longer works. Disguises are shit. (Jay is kind of disappointed in their disguises- all of his are much better. Should have let him do them!) 

*Ignore me just now getting sad over Kirby’s death a few weeks after he died. Damn I might start crying. Fuck.

*Cole gets caught, Zane does Thinking Skills and does not get caught- instead, he watches Cole get caught and (presumably) runs after him. The ninja (and Jay, Jay can you please stop yelling at me that you’re a vigilante, thank you) jump off the bounty (that’s a shit plan) and follow Mr. E and the lesbian (Ultra Violet). 

*Also how are these writers so fucking good that they can give me mixed feelings about a lego person. Harumi had a terribly sad backstory but she’s also not that good of a person and just uiahgiarnufhifdannhag FEELINGS.

*They all fight for a moment, until Zane shows up and does his whole “look so i barely know you but ima save you” to Mr. E. (Also Mr. E is a bomb-ass name like it’s so fucking cool damnit) They run off, Lloyd stops the others from running after them. 

*Zane has 0 plan but he’s going with it because what the fuck. 

*Zane has his flashback thing, whatever. He’s on a train now. Train is going to crash? Panik. Train does not crash. Kalm. He’s going to meet the big man? Panik.

*Meanwhile, Jay ran off to… who knows where, he does that a lot. Still doesn’t particularly like society that much. We’ll deal with that later.

*(Also, we’ll cover why he still doesn’t want to be a ninja in a bit. >:))

*Lloyd’s looking for Zane and Cole. No luck so far. People are doing things. People are bad at doing things. Such as finding the correct tools. Harumi is particularly bad at doing that. 

*Meanwhile, Cole is annoyed. Also talking to himself. A lot.

=

*Oh hey I have an actual idea on what to write here you go :) 

“So,” said Zane, trying to appear nonchalant. “Where are the prisoners kept?”

The girl-Ultra Violet, Zane remembered- glared at him suspiciously and was just opening her mouth before the doors to the hideout swung open. She whipped her head around and snapped, “Who’s there?”

((*Author’s note: I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE PRIME EMPIRE SEASON I WAS GONNA MAKE IT MOSTLY THE SAME BUT NOW I MIGHT NOT HEHEHEHEHHE)) 

The figure was silent, standing in the doorway before they stepped forward into the light, pulling a scarf off their face. Zane froze as he saw a familiar heat tracker over the person’s left eye socket.

Jay.

Ultra Violet relaxed, suddenly, pushing Zane aside to get to Jay. “Blue Thunder! Good to see ya again, you went off the map for a while.”

Jay shrugged, and Ultra Violet laughed. “Got captured, huh? Well, glad that you’re back.” She pointed her dagger towards Zane as Jay gave him a confused look. “That’s Snake Jaguar- new recruit. We were talkin’ before you showed up.” She dragged Jay over to Zane, who did his best to stay calm. “Snake Jaguar, meet Blue Thunder. He was one of us for a while- vanished about a month ago. He’s one of the most important people here, so don’t be an ass. He doesn’t talk,” she explained. “But it’s pretty easy to understand him.”

Was-

Was  _ Jay  _ the  _ Quiet One?  _

It made sense, Zane thought with a jolt. How they would lose track of him for months, almost a year that one time. How he always knew someone to help them out- but Jay couldn’t be. It wouldn’t be  _ right.  _

Jay nodded to Ultra Violet, who moved away to talk to Killow. The blue vigilante slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out- out  _ something,  _ that Zane recognized a second later as two hard candies. Automatically, he tried to take one, but Jay snatched his hand away, tossing the treats to two random gang members. “Don’t,” Jay murmured, his voice so quiet that even with Zane’s amplified hearing it was barely more than a whisper in a storm. “They’re sedated. Make you pass out in ten minutes.”

Zane nodded, a sickening feeling in his stomach. Jay gently took his hand, pulling him over to a corner. Jay gave him a  _ look.  _ Ultra Violet was right- it was kind of easy to understand what he meant. Zane glanced around him to make sure no one was listening, and hissed, “I’m here to spy. What are  _ you  _ doing here?”

Jay said nothing, instead nodding to Ultra Violet and leading Zane behind a door. A guard looked at them nervously. “You’re not supposed to be back here,” he said awkwardly. Jay stared at him, eyes cold. The guard’s own widened. “Oh- sorry sir, I didn’t- didn’t realize it was you… been a while,” he finished, obviously uncomfortable. He quickly moved aside to let Zane and Jay pass, and the duo walked down the hallway swiftly, Jay pulling him behind another door that led to a separate path with cells along the walls. 

The vigilante shoved the nindroid in front of a cell that-

Oh.

“Zane!” Cole cried, jumping forward. “What are you- how-”

“Quiet,” Jay muttered, pulling down his scarf again (he had replaced it when they were walking). “We don’t have much time.” He glanced at Zane. “Going on a ride?”

“In the ‘Teeth’,” Zane confirmed, and Jay groaned.

“Great.” He chewed on his lip. “Just follow my lead, and you’ll be fine. Who’s bike are you using?”   
  


“Ultra Violet’s.”

Jay whistled in surprise. “Damn, seriously? She wouldn’t let me use her bike for like… never. Only on about my third month here.”

“Your  _ what?!”  _ Cole interrupted. “You’re a part of them?”

“Sort of? Kind of a long story- I’ll tell you guys once this is all over. Just know one thing- I’m not a part of them. I’m a spy, like you are, Zane.” Jay looked at him, a strangely distant look on his face. “It wasn’t too bad, at first. Started out a normal biker gang, but then The Quiet One took over, and…” He shrugged, staring off into the distance. “Things got… you know.”

Zane interrupted. “You know who the Quiet One is? Tell us!”

“They’re-” Jay fell silent as the door to the prisoners banged open, and quickly replaced his scarf. 

“The hell you doin’ back here? The ride’s about to start,” Ultra Violet called. 

“J- Blue Thunder was just showing me the prisoner area,” Zane offered, and Jay nodded silently.

Ultra Violet studied them for a second, before shrugging. “Alright. Jus’ hurry up, we’re losing time as we speak.”

Jay nodded, and pulled Zane behind him down the hallway. “I’ll tell you later,” he whispered, before entering the crowded area. “For now, just try not to get killed.”

*Well now my hand hurts >:(

*I chose the name Blue Thunder because… Ultra Violet… colour names are cool… also it shows homage to his element of lightning… Jay also chose that name because he has 0 braincells and was just like ‘hecc they wanna know my name n im the master of lightning hrmmmm bLuE tHUndEr’ 

*Jay designed his bike so he can use his lightning to speed up with it just looking like he’s pressing the accelerator or whatever makes motorcycles go faster. I’m a minor, I can’t drive. I don’t know these things. 

*Also, Jay knows the Quiet One is either Harumi or related to Harumi, but he didn’t want to say smthn about it earlier bcuz his social anxiety has been kicking in lately and he didn’t want to get yelled at for being wrong :( 

*Same, Jay. Same. 

*Motorcycles go nyoom. Zane goes nyoom a moment later because this boi is bad at driving bikes. Ultra Violet gets a call from The Quiet One (Ultra 100% has a crush on Harumi, don’t @ me) telling her that Zane is a traitor. Harumi doesn’t know Jay is one, because she doesn’t know he’s there and also she kinda-not-really didn’t recognize him earlier. She knew he was familiar, kind of, but didn’t fully recognize him. She also needed to keep her act together.

*Snake Jaguar is a traitor, she tells on mic to Killow and Jay. Internally, Jay is like ‘ah shit’, while Killow tells some random nyooming gang members to try to kill Zane. 

*Also, I wouldn’t say that the other Sons of Garmadon noticed that ‘Blue Thunder’ and that vigilante-ex-ninja who ran around solving crime were the same, because they didn’t notice the fact that Zane was a ninja. Like??? You’ve heard his voice and probably seen his face a lot??? But tbf I’m pretty sure all the villains on this show are either blind or at least need very good glasses. 

*Canonical events happen (im talkin bout the race) until Zane needs a new bike. Nya sends him one of Jay’s bcuz it happened to be able to sort of fly and also was just nearby. so. yeah. Half the crap he makes  _ is  _ technically for the ninja, anyway, so it’s fair game. Jay sees the bike and is internally like ‘bitch did you just’ 

*he did indeed

*Also Simon and Tommy (the two police dudes who are always together this season) are fucking married and husbands no i will not take criticism on this

*The ninjago police system is somehow the only stable one and the only one i support

*Meanwhile, Cole is doing his Thing. Singin n shit. Knocks the guard dude out, steals his key, and gets out. Gets Bby Wu. Does not know it is Bby Wu. Fights Ultra Violet for Bby Wu. Wins custody of Bby Wu. Runs off with Bby Wu. 

*Meanwhile, Zane is catching up to the others in the Sea of Sand (nice name). Jay, internally, is like ‘oh thank fuck i might not have to fight these guys on my own’. Jay’s been dealing with a lot of shit lately. He should get anxiety meds. 

*Zane takes the gang out until it’s just Killow, Mr. E, and Jay he has to fight. Jay gets closer to Mr. E while Killow puts on the mask of whatchamacallit. Too many masks for me to keep track of this shit. 

*Looking at the wiki for this episode, have learned that Mr. E was originally planned to be revealed as Echo Zane. That would have been cool as shit, ngl. Lowkey disappointed that they didn’t do it, but Mr. E is cool, anyway. 

*Killow does his best to get rid of Zane, fails, sends Mr. E after Zane. Rides off with Jay by his side.

*A bit after Killow goes offscreen, and Jay follows him, Killow takes off the mask and Jay fights him trying to get it. More on that later.

*That fight would happen offscreen, but this is how it’d basically happen

Killow: Wow, can’t believe Snake Jaguar’s a traitor. At least you’re loyal, Blue Thunder!

Jay:   
Jay: about that

*Apparently they couldn’t make him Echo Zane bcuz there wasn’t enough time to do his story justice. There’s a video about it, on Brent Miller’s youtube channel with the voice acting/animation about it. I will be watching it later. Ver excited :D

*Zane and Mr. E beat the shit out of each other until Zane loses, and Mr. E puts the spooder inside of him. Mr. E is revealed to be a nindroid like Zane. Rewatching this season a few months ago that was… a surprise. Defin was not expecting it. L'il me has… extremely hazy memories of this season and the last one. Actually, l'il me’s memories from everything after the Skybound season is fuzzy. Hm.

*Hours later, because he’s not a fucking idiot, Kai goes out to search on his dragon for Zane while the others look for him on the bounty. Seriously, they’re all dum. Like??? You have??? Fucking dragons??? Did they just??? Fuckin vanish or some shit???? Uauhgiuauigaiu

*Offscreen, Kai finds Jay with a gash from his chest to his hip, slowly bleeding to death against a rock. Ouch. He’s almost unconscious, and probably says something like, “I wasn’t able to get the mask… sorry.” before passing out. Kai helps him onto the fire dragon and flies back to the bounty ver fast.

*Meanwhile, the others find Zane. He is (kind of) dead. Is it just a thing, now, for Zane to (almost) die in every season? There are two things the entire fandom has decided on. And that is, Jay seasons only exist to give him pain, and everyone dies in them. The second thing is that Zane dies a lot. 

*Like a lot-lot.

*Dramatic bitch.

*Anyway.

*They get the injured nindroid and the dying human onto the bounty. Do their best to fix each one up, at least one of Jay’s ribs are cracked. Hopefully, neither of them will die. Hopefully. Really prayin here, guys. No major character death in this story (unless it’s a jay season, in which everyone dies, or if it’s zane, who dies a lot) unless it’s temporary. 

*The rest of the ninja have literally no idea how to take care of a baby. This is entertaining. 

*Nya: hey, at least Samurai X is still protecting Ninjago.

Pixal: *sweats nervously* 

*They all suck at taking care of Bby Wu for a min until Harumi is actually a good mom. Her song is pretty, ngl. Lowkey creepy and nice at the same time. When they use it for the ending credits and it’s slower, that’s creepy as shit, yeah, and it’s quite amazing, honestly. 

*They’re in the middle of Dead Man’s Squall, and it’s angry. I feel like it was calmer, earlier, when they went to go see Jay, but now it’s an angy storm. Ver mad. 

*Lloyd and Harumi bond over Trauma ™.

*Harumi moves in for a kiss, Lloyd goes panik mode and goes to go check on Jay and Zane. 

*They’re fine, Zane’s still rebooting his systems, and Jay’s more stable now. They had to take off his shirt to wrap him in bandages, and they tried their best to ignore the massive amount of scars covering him. :)

*Cole calms down Bby Wu, and then Pixel tells them all ab the message Mr. E sent. “The trap has been set” not fuckin scary at all. Jay wakes up at around that time, too, and uses Pure Spite™ to get up and walk around. He really should not be walking around. He does so, anyway, using the power of Pure Spite™. Order now, at xxx-xxx-xxxx! 

*Harumi warns them against going below the clouds to figure out the Quiet One’s location in case the Sons of Garmadon find them. They agree, somehow. 

*Jay doesn’t tell them that he’s pretty sure it’s Harumi for… reasons. 

*Cole barges in, with Bby Wu’s blankie which happens to be the map to the 3d mask. Hm.

*They all have a moment of realization and figure out what that means, they figure out it’s in Primeval’s Eye. 

*Meanwhile, the spooder escapes Zane. Power goes out, everyone heads to the bridge. Harumi grabs the map and then joins them. They’re all informed by Pixal that she is Samurai X, and she’s not in control. Nya goes to find the trap while the others fight. Jay goes to fight, he is not allowed to fight he is hurt, he just keeps the lightning off of them angrily. “I can fight,” he says while struggling to stand up from blood loss. OK honey. 

*The Samurai X mech takes Harumi and yeets itself off the bounty, Lloyd jumps after his crush. Oop gonna write here we go-

“No!” Jay yelled, quite an appropriate reaction to Lloyd hurling himself off the edge after Harumi. He stared down at the darkened clouds, scanning them.

“It’s Lloyd,” Kai said after a moment, “he’ll be OK. He’s gone through worse, a stupid fall isn’t gonna kill him.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Jay muttered, turning back to his friend. “It’s Harumi.”

“She’ll be OK- Lloyd won’t let her die.”

“No,” Jay said. “That’s not what I mean. Harumi, she’s- she’s the  _ Quiet One.”  _

*excuse me wHAT says everyone, until a moment later Pixal gets control again just after throwing a sword into the last thruster. Rip. Nya tries to control the rain to bring them down safely, it works for a while until they all fall into the forest. LLoyd uses the map as a way down, Harumi just fucking plummets, Lloyd is the only one who breaks something. And due to the logic in this world, he’s fine like half an episode later. 

*Everyone is stranded, the ninja, Pixal, and Jay have a Talk™ about Jay’s antics while he was in the Sons of Garmadon. 

*Essentially, he joined them bcuz he was bored. They liked his bikes. He made bikes for them. Good mutual agreement. Then Harumi joined with all her revenge bullshit, and wouldn’t let anyone leave. Jay and Harumi got close (not as lovers, ew), Jay didn’t tell anyone his true identity, and bonded over trauma. 

*Well.

*Huh.

*Harumi and Lloyd do their adventure through the jungle shit. Idk. Boring. Canonical. Bleh. 

*The ninja, Jay, and Pixal work on the bounty until Bby Wu is revealed to be Bby Wu. 

*Essentially how it goes:

Cole: That’s Master WU???

Jay: wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf

Nya: So that means… the reversal blade works!

Kai: we could go use it on Jay!!

Jay: ok yeah no thanks but wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf we don’t know how to take care of a baby we’re kids wtf do we do ahhh cole hold me

*He’s having a crisis

*Bby Wu thinks this is a Fun Game and he likes it very much. He also likes tea. 

*The locational search for The Quiet One is completed, it confirms it as Harumi. No one is happy ab this. Oh shit we have to warn Lloyd- ah shit Sons of Garmadon.

*None of them think about using their dragons to fly and warn Lloyd ab Harumi because they all share one braincell and Harumi stole it. 

*The SoG are not happy ab Zane and Jay betraying them. Makes sense, honestly. Jay still has his broken ribs and a big cut from his chest to his hip (he has his shirt on, yes, but the front is open otherwise it hurts), and the Sons of Garmadon give him a few new bruises out of hatred and hurt feelings.

*Harumi and Lloyd make it to the temple, Harumi goes all >:} while Lloyd walks in.

*Harumi has a flashback to her backstory and I fucking cry because godamn it villains with horrible backstories always fucking break me. Damnit. She’s such a good villain, too, and it shows how people with bad backstories still make bad decisions but can also be un-redeemable and i just uiahgiuahuigai i fucking love her and hate her at the same time damnit

*Jay has a moment of self-hatred as he regrets making such good bikes for the SoG. The SoG take over the bounty and head to the Oni Temple, where Harumi and Lloyd are.

*Canonical events happen, but Harumi reveals a bit more…

“I was so  _ broken,”  _ the girl hissed, as she tried to reach around Lloyd to get the mask. “So  _ hurt  _ that I couldn’t  _ feel  _ anything. So I joined the Sons of Garmadon, and soon had them all under my control. Our new mission is to resurrect the one who destroyed the monster  _ you _ failed to defeat- the Great Devourer, defeated by Ninjago’s true ruler, Lord Garmadon. And I met someone- the one you call Jay.”

Lloyd’s breath hitched, as he dodged and spun to avoid Harumi taking the mask. “What do you mean? Jay isn’t one of you, he would never!”

“But he did,” Harumi taunted. “And he was just. Like.  _ Me.  _ Bruised and broken, empty of emotion. He lied to me about some of his life, of course, but he didn’t lie about his feelings. You left him, you  _ abandoned  _ him, and you never thought how that would affect him?”

“I-” But Harumi wasn’t finished.

“We were so similar- both of us had been abandoned by those we loved, and you ninja hadn’t saved us. We had to save  _ ourselves.  _ I thought-” her breath hitched, and despite himself, Lloyd felt a pang of guilt- “I thought he would be the one to  _ help  _ me. Of course,” she muttered, “he was a traitor. And he’s going to  _ pay for it.”  _

*oops angst

*So basically, Jay was hurt af bc the ninja left him, which was valid, and still feels ver betrayed and kinda has a bit of hatred for them that he tries to push down. He also couldn’t leave the SoG after Harumi joined, bcuz he finally had someone to talk to, and also she wouldn’t let him leave without killing him. He stayed to spy, too. 

*My hands hurt rly bad but ima try to get this out tonight. If not today, 100% early tomorrow. 

*Harumi gets the Mask of Hatred, grows her evil little ponytails, that stuff. Beats the shit out of Lloyd, abandons him in the temple which is quickly filling up with water. 

*Harumi rejoins the rest of the SoG, calls Jay a bitch, and starts to get away. Bby Wu is now Toddler Wu, which is mildly terrifying to the ninja and Jay who are Not Ready To Be A Parent, Thank You Very Much. Lloyd gets back to them, they’re all cornered by Crabby for a bit. Harumi’s the Quiet One, says Lloyd. We know, says everyone, especially Jay.

*The SoG get away, Lloyd tries to get after her and fails. Tf did they think was gonna happen? They threw him up to the bounty, which was full of the SoG and expected him to win??? Are they dum??? Lloyd gets captured, the rest of the ninja (and Jay) have to face Crabby.

*Again, the ninjago police system is the only one that isn’t terrible and we should all try to be like them. The Commissioner gives 0 fucks ab the implication that Harumi, former Jade Princess, is the leader of the SoG and instead asks how he can help (he doesn’t wanna get fired, but also wants to help). A king.

*”like a pirate genie”

Jay:

Jay: a fucking what

*Also wtf is up with Harumi’s face?? Is that makeup or did she just fuckin zuko/todoroki burned by somebody??? Her new appearance defin confused l’il me, I remember thinking ‘who tf is that’. 

*Lloyd gets locked in a cage for like the 5th time in his lifetime, srsly what’s up with him and cages. 

*’men, blaze em up’ ‘sir we only have tasers’ ‘...*something* them up!’ fucking supurb i love these men 

*The ninja and Jay go in, canonical events happen. Harumi descends into dark witchcraft, no one supports her life choices. 

*”your only issue is that you care too much haha” “i’ll never fucking do that again” honey that’s not how you deal with issues please god go to therapy

*Harumi and the rest of the SoG get captured, Lloyd does not talk to Jay at all bcuz they’re both busy being emo and mildly depressed

**zooms in on pillar* oh shit

**growling sound* oh SHIT

**arm bursts through* OH SHIT OH FUCK OK THAT’S NOT GOOD SHITTTT

*-audio footage of me re-watching that scene last night despite knowing what would happen

*The garbagemen are doing their job, doing the best at their job, praise the garbagemen, they keep us together

*oh shit is that garmadon

*nah it’s not

*oh ok

*...

*OH SHIT NO YOU’RE RIGHT THAT’S GARMADON 

*Garmadon goes and frees Harumi

*I forgot they sang the Weekend Whip in that episode, and yesterday I started crying when i heard it because i just uahgueauh my fucking heart i can’t

*Garmadon’s back, says the tv

*It might not be him, says Cole (yes ik it’s jay who says it but bear with me here). Lots of ppl have four arms! 

Kai: yeah it’s probably not garmadon lots of people have four arms !!

Jay: nadakhan had four arms

Kai:

Cole:

Literally everyone:

Nya: jay this isn’t the time for your trauma right now

Jay: sorry

*Y’all better like this one because I’ve been here literally all day typing out a chapter for something about 20 people will look at

*The ninja go to the police, while Misako and Toddler Wu go to Dareth’s place. The commissioner tried&failed to get through to Garmadon, and he, Harumi, and a lot of the rest of the SoG takes over Kryptarium Prison. Garmadon trains with Harumi a bit, while Lloyd has anger issues.

*Lloyd lies to everyone, locks them in a room. Btw, Jay is still hurt because he doesn’t have fuckin super-healing skills like Lloyd apparently does. Has bandages wrapped around… basically his entire chest, and it hurts to walk but he does it anyway thanks to the power of Pure Spite™. Oh, yeah, and back when they were in the jungle, Jay didn’t tell the ninja ab how he felt when they abandoned him bcuz he’s a dumbass who thinks they wouldn’t care. 

*Lloyd runs off to go be a fucking idiot, he proceeds to be dumb. Harumi broadcasts his dumbness everywhere. The ninja, Jay, and Pixal go to try and help him after apparently watching for like 20 goddamn minutes. 

**checks brain* hmm what do i have planned next for this

*oh no

*oh  _ no _

*Um,,,, let’s start by saying Lloyd’s in the middle of his fight with Garmadon, when i begin to ruin all of your lives

*Keep in mind that Jay has been a real trooper through all of this, putting up with being on the bounty despite hating being on pirate ships/floating things that move. Anyay, onto the angst.

They were watching the screen when it happened, having just started the bounty on the fastest route towards Kryptarium Prison. 

“We’re not going to make it in time,” Jay whispered suddenly, and Kai was barely able to glance at him before the lightning master was running off to the side of the ship, putting his hands on the railing in a way that Kai  _ did not like. _

“Jay,” Kai warned, hurrying over to him. “What are you doing? Be careful- you’re going to start bleeding again,” he said, looking pointedly at the white bandages wrapped tightly around his friend’s chest. 

“We’ll take too long to get there,” Jay repeated, and Kai felt a sick feeling in his stomach as Jay scanned the dark clouds below, obviously calculating something as his mouth moved silently.

“Jay,” Kai said again, but was cut off as his friend lurched forward, leaning heavily against the railing and putting one foot through the gap. “Hey! Hey hey hey, get back here. The hell d’you think you’re doing?”

Jay glanced at him. “Get to the prison as fast as you can. I’ll… I’ll see you there,” he whispered, before vaulting himself off the side of the ship.

“JAY!” Kai rushed to the edge, watching his friend fall through the clouds. He stood there, in shock, as Cole and Nya appeared beside him, equally surprised looks on their faces. “He just- he-”

There was a sudden flash of light, and Jay rose up- up on his dragon, which didn’t look as  _ terrible  _ as Kai had last seen it, those years ago. It had lots of scars, though, and a few patches in its wings that looked painful. It roared, electricity crackling around it as the smell of ozone burned around it. Jay sat on its back, and he glanced over at Kai and the others. “I’ll see you there,” he repeated, then added, “get there quick.” His dragon roared, before diving into the clouds, a faint glow of light the only way that it was visible. 

Kai grabbed Cole’s shoulder just as the earth ninja looked like he was about to follow Jay. “Don’t,” the master of fire said, hating that he had to say it. “He’s the only one that can fly directly through the storm- we’d get shocked and fall. Let’s... let’s just hope he’ll make it there in time.”

*oops

*god fuckin damnit jay you overdramatic bitch

*But we haven’t hit the angst yet :).

*Just as Lloyd is thrown through the wall by his dick dad, Jay shows up, looking pissed af on his dragon. He slams into Garmadon and Harumi, ((A.N: my arms rly ache so y’all better fuckin enjoy this)) knocking Harumi back as he spars with Garmadon for a bit. 

*he um

*he

*oh dear

*Garmadon hits him with a few blasts of his dark energy, and Jay… doesn’t deal with it well :(

*His body… sorta… some bits simply turn into lightning, like his element, just crackling there and staying instead of flying off. Sorry, it’s rly hard to explain. Ab half of his face (the left half) is made of pure light and lightning and so is a lot of his body. Jay collapses after a moment, and Harumi and some others drag him off into a cell that’s up to his ankles in water, and just kinda leave him there bcuz electricity and water don’t mix well so it should be enough to keep him contained. He’s also too weak to do anything else than just kinda stand there, leaning against the wall, ⅓ of his body made completely of lightning, unable to talk. His heat-tracker-eye-thing has disintegrated, and I bid farewell to all the poor children who had to watch that on tvs sanity. 

*im sorry (im not)

*The other ninja get Lloyd, they watched Jay get turned into living lightning and are very upset about that, Lloyd looks and feels like shit.

*They call Misako, who is watching Toddler Wu draw. Toddler Wu isn’t shit at drawing, this is surprising. I’m shit at drawing, but that’s because of my dyspraxia. Good at writing, though, so that’s a plus. 

*Misasko tells them to take Lloyd to  Mistak é, meanwhile they’re all also rly upset ab Jay. Wu makes a little sad ‘Jay’ at the news that he’s not OK rn. Ah, fuck, I made myself sad. 

* Mistak é starts working on the tea to help Lloyd, everyone is ver stressed. Much anxiety. 

*They might have to sacrifice their powers to save Lloyd.  _ All  _ of them.

*Jay’s not here.

*Oh no.

*So… what do they do now?

*oh no i might write this brr

Jay couldn’t-

He couldn’t-

His thoughts were. Scattered. Slow. He couldn’t. 

Couldn’t think. 

The lightning coursing through his veins caused him agony, and everything was muffled. His vision was white. White and so, so bright.

He hadn’t been able to see in both eyes for a while, but now he could, but everything was blank and glowing. 

Jay wasn’t really  _ breathing,  _ he didn’t really know what he was doing. He was just- just  _ there.  _

He was alive, for now.

_ Jay.  _ A voice rang in his head. It was muffled, but it was- familiar, somehow. Old, and familiar.

Master Wu? No, that wasn’t it. He was a toddler, and he wouldn’t be talking yet, anyway.

The lightning was- was messing with his he-head, his words. 

_ Jay,  _ the voice said again. 

_ Jay, your friends need you.  _ His thoughts cleared, just for a second, and Jay saw an image of-

Of Lloyd, lying on a table, sweat beading his head as he whispered unintelligibly, the other ninja positioned around him, their hands glowing. 

_ Young Lloyd needs you, Jay. He needs your lightning. _

Jay had lightning. Plenty of it.

So Jay gave it.

***

Kai glanced nervously at his friends before turning back to  Mistak é, who was hunched over a pot of tea, murmuring words with her eyes closed. “Are you sure this is going to work?” he asked, and Cole flicked him. “Hey! What was  _ that  _ for?”

“Quiet, numbskull,” the earth ninja snapped. “She knows what she’s doing.”

The room was silent, for a moment, as  Mistak é suddenly silenced and looked up, a small smile on her old face. “It is done.”

Kai waited a minute. “And… that was what, summoning tea or something? Shouldn’t Jay be here by now? Here, and preferably in one piece?”

“He’ll be here,”  Mistak é said. “Not fully, of course, but-” a lightbulb in the corner of the room suddenly broke, the glass shards flying around the room. Kai bent over to protect Lloyd from the glass, and when he looked up,  Mistak é was smiling. “Here he is now.”

Kai looked nervously at the broken glass in the corner of the room. “Um, is he invisible or something? Because I don’t see-” he stopped, suddenly, as something bright and blue caught his eye- a little bolt of lightning, moving across the floor like a snake. “Is that-”

“His element, yes,”  Mistak é said. “I wasn’t able to bring all of him through, but I talked to him and he willingly sent this to help.” 

The snake-lightning-thing squirmed across the floor, pausing before pulling itself up the bed. It seemed to coil itself for a second, and Kai reached out to touch it. He jerked his hand back after pure energy seemed to ripple through him- a shock stronger than Jay’s usual lightning. This… this was wild and untamed, a lightning bolt snatched straight from a storm.

The lightning seemed to pause, before flowing directly into Lloyd’s hand just as Kai felt his own power surging out of him and into his friend’s body. 

*So that happened

*Hope it made sense.

*Lloyd mcfuckin screams, they have to wait now. 

*My god, this might get to 10k words. Holy shit.

*Ummmm

*They all still have their powers, obviously, Jay’s still kinda… standing there, his body half lightning and in agony

*They go to fight the colossus ( Mistak é gives them tea to go ;)), Nya stays with Lloyd, Pixal distracts the giant while the other ninja get to the bounty. 

*Lloyd wakes up, he doesn’t have his power back yet. He had a dream ab a giant and how Garmadon is looking for Wu.

*hahahha that wasn’t a dream. 

*Nya and Lloyd leave the tea shop,  Mistak é gives them a parachute first. 

*Wonder what Harumi’s doing :)

*Misako and Toddler Wu try to escape after Toddler Wu creepily states that he knows that Garmadon is coming. OK emo baby. 

*oh shit Garmadon is coming he’s actually right there. Hecc. Nya shows up to save them, meanwhile Harumi and Lloyd are fighting on the roof. 

*Harumi tries to convince Lloyd to join her, he goes lol nope and yeets himself onto the tram with Toddler Wu. 

*Jump onto the bounty, says everyone.

*I can’t jump onto the bounty, says Lloyd.

* **Jump onto the fucking bounty,** says everyone. 

*Toddler Wu makes it onto the bounty. Lloyd tries to follow, but is stopped by.. oh. oh, no.

_ Jump,  _ everyone had said, and Lloyd had  _ tried  _ to, tried to get to the bounty, but a hand caught his ankle and sent him crashing down to the train again. At least Master Wu had made it up there.

“Let me go!” Lloyd cried, turning over, expecting to see Harumi, but-

But-

No.

_ No.  _

“Jay,” Lloyd whispered, staring into his companion's eye- Jay looked better, at least, but a wedge of his face was still lightning, his left eye area simply composed of the crackling light. The clothes he was wearing were dark blue, some parts tattered and waving behind him like a scarf. “Jay, what are you doing?”

Harumi smirked, moving over to Jay’s side- the master of lightning didn’t react, instead grabbing Lloyd by his collar and pulling him into the air. “D’you like him,  _ Lloyd?”  _ Her tone was taunting, and Lloyd wanted to cry. “I told you he would pay for it.”

“Jay,” Lloyd repeated, hands pulling at the lightning master’s cold hand. “Jay, let me go. I know- I know you’re hurting, and I’m  _ sorry,  _ I really am, but this isn’t the way, this isn’t- It’s not-  _ stop,  _ please. You’re scaring me,” he whispered, and Harumi laughed at Jay’s lack of a reaction.

“Keep begging all you want,” she sneered. “He can’t hear you.” 

Lloyd stared into Jay’s scarily-blank eye, and realized. “You’re mind-controlling him,” he said. 

Harumi grinned wildly. “So you  _ do  _ have a brain under there,” she taunted. “Very good. He’ll do anything I want now- even kill you.” She casually turned to Jay, and Lloyd felt a spike of anxiety rush through him. But Harumi didn’t do what she had threatened. “Living Lightning, drop him.”

Jay obeyed, and Lloyd hit the top of the tram hard. “Living Lightning,” he commented as he stood up. “Is that what you’re calling him now?” 

Harumi ignored him, instead staring past him with a wicked smile on her face. “I wouldn’t be worried about him right now, if I were you.” She pointed behind Lloyd, and he turned, hoping it wasn’t a trick.

It wasn’t.

Between the hands of the colossus, between the hands of one of the biggest things Lloyd had ever seen, was the bounty.

*oh rip

*Originally, I was going to have Jay not be mind controlled and just magically poof into the travelers tea portal with the others, but that would barely change anything for next season. So, instead, he gets trauma by watching himself attack his friends. Fun! :D

*these bastards are really gonna need therapy after this

*so the bounty gets crushed, the ninja poof over to the realm of Oni and dragons, Lloyd thinks his friends are dead, Lloyd fucking breaks down which is totally valid. Jay just kinda… stands there. 

*Lloyd parachutes away while Harumi and Jay are left on the tram as Garmadon takes over the city. 

*Meanwhile, the three ninja (Kai, Zane, and Cole) wake up in the Realm of Oni and Dragon, with a rapidly-aging child and only half their ship, with no way back in sight…

*And that concludes this season. Hopefully, the next one won’t take too long, because even without Jay in the other realm, things will happen pretty much the same. The ninja know Jay is controlled- they saw him before getting ‘crushed’. I’ll just be skipping to Harumi’s parts as I re-watch the next season’s episodes, because the ninjas’ parts are really just a lot of sand and yelling. 

*Comment, please. Spent an unnecessary amount of time on this. Seriously, I’m at 32 google docs pages just for this chapter :/. 

*See y’all (hopefully) soon!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, very sorry. My heart broke multiple times re-watching this season, I hope I broke your hearts when you read this <3
> 
> Hit me up with questions in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disappointed in myself too


End file.
